Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Miss Mabel.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Miss Mabel.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Apopka, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Spathiphyllum cultivars with improved plant habit, dark green foliage and rapid growth rate.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors on Feb. 9, 1998 of the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Sparkle, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,367, as the female or seed parent and the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Sweet Pablo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,817, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Miss Mabel was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Homestead, Fla., on Sep. 23, 1999.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since September, 1999, in a laboratory in Sebring, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Spathiphyllum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Miss Mabelxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Miss Mabelxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Spathiphyllum cultivar:
1. Upright, somewhat outwardly spreading and symmetrical plant habit.
2. Glossy dark green and rugose leaves with undulate leaf margins.
3. Rapid growth rate.
4. Freely flowering habit.
5. Fragrant white-colored spathes that are positioned just above the foliage on erect peduncles.
6. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the female parent, the cultivar Sparkle, when grown in side-by-side comparisons in Apopka, Fla., in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were larger and taller than plants of the cultivar Sparkle.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were not as smooth, thick or leathery as leaves of plants of the cultivar Sparkle.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were more floriferous than plants of the cultivar Sparkle.
4. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were larger than spathes of plants of the cultivar Sparkle.
5. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were ovate in shape whereas spathes of plants of the cultivar Sparkle were elliptic in shape.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the male parent, the cultivar Sweet Pablo, when grown in side-by-side comparisons in Apopka, Fla., in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller and shorter than plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were darker green, glossier than leaves of plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were elliptic in shape whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo were longer and lanceolate in shape.
4. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were ovate in shape whereas spathes of plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo were lanceolate in shape.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar Viscount, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Apopka, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar Viscount in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller and shorter than plants of the cultivar Viscount.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller, glossier and more rugose than leaves of plants of the cultivar Viscount.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered more readily than plants of the cultivar Viscount.
4. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were held just above the foliage whereas spathes of plants of the cultivar Viscount were held well above the foliage.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can also be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar 6598-1, disclosed in U.S. Plant Patent application filed concurrently. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Apopka, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar 6598-1 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller than plants of the cultivar 6598-1.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller, more narrow and glossier than leaves of plants of the cultivar 6598-1.